Sex on the Couch
by whitelily5445
Summary: Sequal to "Late Night". Pretty much Len wants to go all the ay with Hiroki...Bad summary xD  But this was a bithday request from drago123 for one of his best friends..So yeah..Happy  late  Birthday! Rated M. Len x OC  Hiroki .


Hiroki was laying down in the bed reading his book when the door opened. He looked up and his face lit up as he saw it was his lover of 6 months Len Kagamine. He got up off the bed and hugged Len.

" Welcome home Len!" he greeted him. Len chuckled at his welcome home hug and hugged him back.

" Thanks Hiroki," he said back to him. He kissed the top of Hiroki's head. Hiroki snuggled more into Len's chest, taking in his sent. Len always somehow smelled like freshly cut grass. It would seem that wouldn't be the best smell, but Hiroki loved it. Len pushed Hiroki back a bit so he could look at him. Hiroki gives a smile to him.

" I missed you Len," Hiroki says to him. Len smiled back. He moves his face closer to Hiroki's.

" I missed you too Hiroki," Len said before kissing Hiroki softly. Hiroki kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Len's neck. They pulled back a second later and Len spoke.

" So did you eat yet?" Len asked. Hiroki shakes his head and gives Len a little smile.

" No not yet. I was waiting for you," he replies, cuddling into Len chest once more. Len strokes his hair and gives him a little kiss on the head.

" Well what do you feel like eating tonight?" Len asks. Hiroki thinks for a minute, then his face lights up.

" I want pizza!" he exclaims happily. Len chuckles at him and nods.

" Alright I'll order some pizza then," Len says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Len and Hiroki on the Couch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiroki snuggles closer to Len on the couch, trying to get a little bit more comfortable. Len holds him closer to his own body and kisses the smaller boy on the head. Hiroki looks up at him and offers a smile. Len smiles back and gives him a small kiss. Hiroki kisses him back, pulling Len's face closer to his own in attempt to deepen the small kiss. Len quickly obligates. He moves himself onto Hiroki, pushing to boy onto the couch and climbing on top of him. Hiroki moans at the action and wraps both him arms and legs around the boy on top of him. Len realizes that he needs some air and pulls away, taking in deep breaths. Hiroki, who was also breathing heavily, smiles up at him. Len smiles back before, once more, capturing his lips in another kiss. He moves down, licking and teasing at Hiroki's collarbone, receiving a few moans from the boy beneath him.. He smirks and pulls back to look at the dark bruise that was already forming on the young boy. He moves his head back in, moving further down until he came to Hiroki's shirt. He pulls back.

" Take your shirt off," Len instructs. Hiroki blushes, but does as he his told. He pulls the clothing off of his body and puts it on the floor. Len stares at the body beneath him for a while before moving his hands to caress it. He coldness against his body makes Hiroki shiver a bit and the blush redden. Len moves his hand up and down for a while, then brings it back up and lets it slightly move over Hiroki's nipple. Hiroki lets out a tiny moan that was barely audible, but Len heard it. He repeated the action a couple of more times before teasing at the nipple.

" Haah!" Hiroki lets out a cry. Len smiles and continues. He then moves his head down and sucks gently at the opposite nipple while still teasing the other one. The room was filled with the sounds of Hiroki's moans. Len continues to suck at Hiroki's nipple before moving down along his stomach. As his tongue gets further toward his pant line, the red on Hiroki's face spreads further along his face.

"L-Len...Please," Hiroki moans and pleads with the one above him. Len licks along his pant line before looking up to his lover.

" Yes Hiroki?" Len asks.

" P-please...More..Don't t-tease me to much- Ahh...Please...," Hiroki moans his wants. Len smiles and pulls down Hiroki's pants and underwear, making Hiroki yelp in surprise. Len moves his finger to Hiroki's hardened cock and trails one finger up and down it. Moans of pleasure escape Hiroki's mouth and he grips onto the covers. Len continues to move his finger up and down for a while, then wraps his whole hand around it and slowly starts stroking Hiroki's cock.

" Mahh! Len! Stop with t-the teasing...Do it harder..Nnnahhh..," Hiroki begs Len. Len listens and starts pumping his hand harder and faster.

" Like that Hiroki-kun?" Len saying to him. Hiroki quickly nods and lets out even more moans. All of the noises coming from the little boy was starting to have an effect on Len. He could feel his own cock getting hard in his pants. He stops stroking Hiroki, earning a whine from the small boy.

" Leeeeeen! Why'd you stooooop?" Hiroki whines to him. Len smiles at his whining and kisses his forehead.

" Because...I thought maybe we could do more than we normally do tonight," Len replies to him. Hiroki was confused for a moment, but then seems to understand as a red blush creeps across his face.

" Your such a pervert Len!," Hiroki says, but then smiles at Len," Of course we can Len. You seem like you really want to anyways." Len strokes Hiroki's hair a little.

" Baby it's not just what I want...It's what you want too. I don't want to force you into this and I don't want you to get hurt either...So I'm asking you; do you want to do this?" Len says to him. Hiroki smiles at Len and reaches up to give him a hug.

" Yes Len...I do. Please?" the boy says to him, hugging his tighter. Len hugs him back and also smiles.

" Alright," Len replies and backs away from Hiroki a bit. He kisses the smaller boy quickly before laying his down on the bed. He reaches over to the table and grabs a bottle of lub (when did that get there? o.o). He opens it and puts some on his fingers.

" Spread your legs Hiroki," Len instructs the boy. Hiroki blushes and spread his legs, lifting them up a bit as well. Len puts his fingers to Hiroki's entrance.

" Tell me if it hurt okay?" Len tells him. Hiroki nods and braces himself. Len slowly inserts the first finger. Hiroki squirms a bit in discomfort, but tries to ignore it for Len sake. Len moves that finger in a out for a bit before putting another in. Hiroki flinches as that one also intrudes inside of him.

" You okay?" Len asks him. Hiroki opens his eyes and looks at Len.

" M-Muh-hum," Hiroki tries telling him, but Len was still a little unsure. He decided to take it a little slow so the poor smaller boy wouldn't get too hurt. He slowly moves both fingers in and out of Hiroki. After a little bit, Len starts sizzoring his fingers, trying to stretch Hiroki. This also make Hiroki flinch and tense up a bit, but he tried his hardest to relax. He didn't want Len getting mad at him. After a while, Len decides that Hiroki is stretched enough and adds the last finger. Hiroki gives a gasp and his eyes shoot open.

" Haahh!" Hiroki cries out, his body tensing up. Len immediately stops what he is doing to look at Hiroki.

" Baby are you alright?" Len asks him. Hiroki tries to assure him that he was a alright, but his face looked so much in pain that Len was worried about him.

" Honey do you want to stop?" Len asks him. Hiroki looks at Len.

" No! I-Idon't wanna stop...I'm fine Len..Really," Hiroki tries to convince his lover. Len was still unsure.

" You sure? Does it hurt too much for you?" he asks.

" Len, I'm fine...Really...Please continue," Hiroki says to him and lets his body relax again. Len wanted to argue some more, but decided he should shut up for now before Hiroki started getting mad at him. He slowly starts moving all three fingers in and out of Hiroki. This still made Hiroki tense up a bit, but not too much. Soon after, moans started emitting from Hiroki and it started feeling good for the boy.

" Mhh...Len..Feel nice," Hiroki moans to Len. Len smiles and kisses Hiroki. Hiroki kisses back, wrapping his arms around Len's neck. Len soon pulls back and removes his fingers from Hiroki. Hiroki looks at him with a little confusion.

" Len?" Hiroki says his name. Len looks at him and smiles.

" I'm getting prepared Hiroki," Len replies to him as he reaches for the lube. Hiroki blushes and turns his head to the side in embarrassment. Len smiles and then starts putting the lube on his still hardened cock. Once he figured it was good enough, he positioned himself at Hiroki's entrance.

" Ready?" Len asks Hiroki.

" Y-yeah..," Hiroki answers him. Len nods back and slowly pushes himself inside of Hiroki. Hiroki's body tensed up and the pain was almost unbearable! It felt like he was going to be ripped right in half. He had to grip onto the side of the couch to keep from shoving Len away and go to hide in his room. Once Len was buried all the way into the small boy, he waited for Hiroki to adjust. Len knew that this was Hiroki's first time going all the way with him...With ANYONE for that matter. After a while, Hiroki's body seemed to relax a bit.

" Y-you can move n-now I think," Hiroki says to Len. Len nods a bit and slowly moves out of Hiroki and back in. He repeats his slow movements for a while, before speeding up a bit.

" Maahhh!" Hiroki moans as Len increased the speed of his thrusts. He grips onto Len's back, his nails diffing into Len skin a little bit. Len didn't mind much though. His thrusts started to get a little bit more violent now and he had to remind himself that Hiroki probably couldn't take that much, so he had to slow down a bit and move a little bit more calmer.

" N-no..Len..Don't slow down..Ahh...I'm fine so...Please...faster...Haa," Hiroki says to Len. Len wanted to argue, but, again, he didn't want Hiroki to get mad at him. So he increased the pace of his thrust again and he also grabs Hiroki's cock and starts stroking that in time with his thrusts.

" Ahhhh! L-Len! Feels...good muhhh!" Hiroki moaned again. Len continued his action and also started searching for that spot inside of Hiroki. A minute later, he found it.

" Haaahh! T-there! Again! Len-kun!" Hiroki cried out to Len in pleasure. Len smirked to himself and started aiming for Hiroki's prostate, hitting it dead on every time. Hiroki started seeing stars, his vision going off a bit every time Len hit that spot.

" Hahhh Len! I-I think I'm gonna cum! Len-kun!" Hiroki cried out. Len looked at him.

" M-me too...Hiroki...," Len replied. Not even a minute later, Len came inside of Hiroki. The feeling of that sent Hiroki over the edge and he too came, screaming Len's name. After they were both spent Len collapsed on top of Hiroki though he tried his best not to crush the boy. Both of them were breathing pretty heavily. After catching his breath a bit, he lifted himself up to give Hiroki a quick kiss before sitting up on the couch. Hiroki also sat up and cuddles up with Len.

" I love you Len," Hiroki said to him, about ready to fall asleep on him. Len smiled down to him and kissed his forehead.

" Love you too," Len replies and wraps his arms around Hiroki. Soon both boys fall asleep on the couch, warm and cuddled up with each other.

**A/N: Well...this sure did take me a while...But...I got it done :D This was a request from drago123 and it was a birthday present for his best friend...and I actually didn't catch her name in his letter...Awkward...Oh well...She will know that it was for her...Well I hope you like it and sorry that it took so long drago123 and his unknown friend that I don't know the name of xD**


End file.
